


cursive

by crimsonfamily



Series: professor layton prompt fics [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Emotions, Letters, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, desmond was drunk when he wrote this, que the slight ooc-ness, the laytoncord inspired me, to be fair this is what i assume he feels like but he just doesnt say it when hes sober lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfamily/pseuds/crimsonfamily
Summary: set at some point after curious village but before luke leaves for overseas.hershel gets a letter.written for the prompt "letter"
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Series: professor layton prompt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	cursive

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this contains somewhat major - or minor depending on how you look at it - spoilers for azran legacy, as well as possible spoilers for other games as well (mostly in the mention of a few characters). i'm not the best writer but i do hope this little drabble will be enjoyable regardless!

“Professor!”    
The door to his study swung open and Hershel Layton looked up from the fossil he was currently studying under the magnifying glass at Luke’s shout. Why was he in such a hurry? He rose from his desk with a chuckle.   
“Yes, my boy?”   
“You’ve gotten a letter!” Luke exclaimed. The excitement was apparent, not only on his voice but also considering he nearly vibrated on the spot, somehow. Hershel wondered what made the young man so very exhilarated. He took the letter from his apprentice with a small hum and upon reading the return address written in a neat, almost feminine (whatever  _ that _ now meant, considering Emmy, Flora, and even Claire all had different levels of messy to nearly incomprehensible handwriting) cursive penmanship, let a small gasp out. 

“Desmond…” he whispered, before immediately setting to open it. 

  
  


_ Dearest brother, _

_ how have you been? _

_ I’m writing to tell you that I want to apologize to you for all the things i put you through, for all the betrayal and pain. I hope you do not despise me for it, although it would be entirely justified. I wish to speak more about it and properly apologize for it to your face over a cup of tea, if you will have me. I know I must have confused you, even though there was no other way to go about it all. I also want to ask you something. _

_ Would it in any way be possible to reconcile and start living as brothers, as a family? As much as i hate to say it, I miss you. Apart from Raymond, you’re really the only family I have. It gets horribly lonesome, to be honest, and since I no longer have to go out of my way to stop Targent and keep everyone away from me, I feel it more than ever before. It is truly depressing. However, it would, as stated above, be justified if you choose not to. It’s all up to you. Do know that I care about you, though.  _ _ Let me know what you choose to do.  _

_ Eternally yours,  _

_ Desmond Sycamore _

Hershel chuckled. He’d have to pay that brother of his a visit after his final lecture of the day was over. 

“Luke… Thank you”, he murmured with a gentle smile. Maybe it was all worth it, after all. 


End file.
